My adventure?
by Furby Flame
Summary: Imagination of a player that play this game. well, just sit back and relax.


A wide space with a peculiar atmosphere could be seen, tables filled with test tubes while flasks dominated the tables.

Countless papers laid down on the floor, crumpled into the shape of a ball.

Amidst all that chaotic scene, there stood a youth holding a piece of paper.

In front of him, a magic circle was emitting a mellow light as he muttered some type of incantation.

As the light of the magic circle got brighter and brighter, his expression grew more excited, as if he was expecting something to happen.

At that moment, the built up light had dimmed down and the magic circle ceased to function, taking along his excitement with it.

"A fail... again?" (Lord)

His eyed darted towards the piece of paper on his hand.

"(What did I do wrong? There shouldn't be any problem with the magic sequence. Is the materials not sufficient? Salt? Maybe it's the chicken feet?... Wait a minute! This is the list for cooking chicken soup...)" (Lord)

Immediately, the youth crumpled the paper that he had held and threw it on the floor.

His expression was that of disbelieved as he realised his stupid mistake of using a cooking recipe for his experiment.

Since this was his fifty six trials, his carelessness was bound to increase more which explain his failure.

From the looks of it, the youth was quiet tired as there were dark eye bags plastered on his face.

Soon, the youth had fallen asleep on the chair.

\--New Scene--

*#sound of a rooster#*

The sun had rised and passed by horizon, illuminating the buildings which casted shadows upon the ground.

At one of the building, students started to emerged as it was the day all schools in the continent started their school's operation.

Nevertheless, as time goes on, students started to come in swarms as the time almost reached the 7.00 a.m. mark.

\--New Scene--

Far beyond the gate, a male student was running madly as if his life was on the line while he passed by a bunch of people on the road.

It was a normal sight for the people as today was the day all the schools in the Sia continent resume their operation so for those that were ignorant of this day were bound to meet some kind of trouble such as waking up late.

Apparently, that boy was in this category.

One might had thought that at the very least, the school would take a disciplinary action in the form of teachers nagging to the students about their misconduct.

It was true for most of the high schools in the Sia continent but Magic High School was a unique one.

Disciplinary action in this school would be conducted by the one and only Principal of Magic High School, Principal Alfred.

Not only that, there were rumours spread by the seniors of Magic High School that student under disciplinary action must undergo some challenges so that they would be pardon by the school.

A bulging muscles from head to toes, Alfred was far from being a wizard than a warrior.

Just from his appearence alone, one could guess the kind of trials they had to go through for their own sake.

As the Principal of Magic High School that nurtured future magician, his appearence was very misleading that sometimes people wondered whether he was a warrior.

Although his appearence was intimidating, the School Association recognized his talent in teaching the younger generation.

\--New Scene--

In the principal's office, a girl could be seen in a conversation with Alfred.

She was none other than Deborah, a female senior of Magic High School.

Alfred looked at her with a serious expression and asked...

"So... how is he?" (Alfred)

"The same as usual. Hiding in his laboratory." (Deborah)

"Hmm..." (Alfred)

The office became silenced as Alfred indulged in this problem.

Finally, he drew a deep sigh as he resigned himself.

He knew that Shouji was very talented in magic but he was hoping for him to interact with others and cooperate.

As the Principal, Alfred tried to talked with him but, he stumbled across lots of obstacles on his way towards Shouji, such as a magic pitfall trap of height of 20 metre which was concealed with an invisible magic.

Even if he managed to avoid it, he must ventured into a maze dungeon which have a teleportation trap that will transfer someone back on the entrance.

Alfred did manage to finished the maze dungeon, just to encounter another maze dungeon that shapeshift its interior regularly, making it very hard to solve.

Hence, Alfred couldn't meet with Shouji for many years.

Just as he was thinking, Deborah said something that caught his attention.

"I've manage to find his laboratory yesterday so I want to seek your permission to go sir." (Deborah)

"I-Is that right! Uhm! Well, I give you my permission." (Alfred)

He felt a little bit bitter since it seems like Deborah had beaten him in terms of dismantling traps.

With the conversation ending, Deborah stood from her seat and proceeded to walk out of the office.

\--New Scene--

A magic sigil was shining, illuminating the room with light.

A shadow was casted as Shouji's body block some light.

He wore a very devious smile as if he was being possesed.

"Hehehe..." (Shouji)

"It's perfect! Finally, my resurrection spell is finished! Now is the time! Everyone will know my greatness Hahaha!" (Shouji)

"Congratulation." (Deborah)

"Thank you. Now, all I need to do is find the gene remnant of a warrior in the past..." (Shouji)

He came to a halt as he felt something was not right.

He was supposed to be the only one in the laboratory but there was a female voice which surprised him.

Various thoughts were stirring in his mind as he thought how the intruder managed to pass through all his traps.

Unfortunately, he was far too late as he felt a sudden increase in magic power that was pointing at him.

He could see the blazing inferno at the tip of the female hands.

Immediately, he set up a barrier just in time.

Smoke filled up his vision, rendering his sight useless.

At that moment, he jumped to his left.

He could see a large crater formed at his original position.

"(Whew~ that could have been me in that--)"

He immediately rolled to his right, barely avoid a fireball attack.

"Tch!" Deborah clicked in annoyance. "Just stop moving already!"

Shouji lookes at her cautiously, "I would, if you stop bombarding those fireball at me. So--"

He stepped back just in time for the fireball to hit the ground, dust flew up into the air. "So it's a no I guess..." Shouji sighed in defeat. "In that case, goodbye then!"

Just behind his back was a wall that had a wooden stick that seems to be sticking out of the wall.

He pulled the wooden stick, and suddenly, the wall separated itself to reveal a hidden pathway.

"Owh no you don't!" (Deborah)

Shouji smile at her, "Goodbye."

And the wall quickly returned into their original position, hiding the hidden path from her sight.

"(Phew~ That was a close one. It is a blessing to find this trap of mine. Now, I just need to... wait a minute... trap?)" (Shouji)

Shouji stood there motionless as in the far distance, a rumbling sound was getting closer and closer.

Having resigned himself to fate, he brace himself for the upcoming disaster.

"(But I wonder... I can't seem to remember the type of traps--)" Shouji hadn't finished his thought as he heard something moving, almost fluid like.

There, stood a wall of water rushing towards him as if a horde of hungry monsters was unleashed.

His mouth twitched...

0000000

Muahahha


End file.
